fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra-Catastrophe!/References
*Jeff the Elf from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short The Temp! makes a cameo in this episode. *This is the first Fairly OddParents TV movie. *Timmy's gifts were a bow and some arrows from Cupid, a jet pack from Jorgen Von Strangle, a magic mirror from Juandissimo, a roll of tooth floss from the Tooth Fairy, a Groucho Marx mask from the April Fool, and some Easter Eggs from the Easter Bunny. *After Bippy's wish, there is a sequence which parodies The Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song. *The movie parodies at the beginning were used as bonus videos in the game Breakin' Da Rules. *Cosmo's parrot disguise in the Ape version of Dimmsdale is seen on the side of a pet store box in the game Breakin' Da Rules. * It is revealed that Cosmo can talk to monkeys. * It is also revealed that fairy magic has no effect on butterfly nets. * Timmy has had Cosmo & Wanda for one year, according to this episode. * This is the first time Timmy's parents find out his secret, but they soon forget it. * Right after the intro song for The Fairly Odd Primates Cosmo and Wanda wake Bippy the same way they woke Timmy at the beginning of The Big Problem. Even their dialogue before waking Bippy was the same but with Wanda being sad now. * Crocker's fantasy of being supreme magical ruler of the world in "Transparents!" comes true in this movie. In fact, when Crocker turns two kids into ice sculptures, he says he wanted them to become piles of ashes, which is what he imagined himself doing to two people during that fantasy. Crocker also imagined himself in a blue emperor armor, which is featured here. * Chester's voice is now done by Jason Marsden. *When Timmy looks at the Scrapbook of Pain vol.10 the pictures are from the early episodes like "Dream Goat!", "Christmas Every Day!", "Hex Games", "The Switch Glitch". *There were unseen pictures from the "The Switch Glitch" where Timmy was using a dress. *In "Wishology! The Big Beginning", another Fairy-versary muffin is seen in front of Timmy's face when Timmy tries to find a way make things right, but he turns it down mostly likely because of the disasters that happened in this movie. *Apparently by a year, godchildren would usually already have their godparents taken away due to them accidentally revealing their godparents' existence. *Before Timmy and Crocker are transported to the subatomic world, it shows a cartoon version of Butch Hatman, the creator of the series, working in the studio, most likely on a new Fairly OddParents episode script, or scene sketches, before zooming in on his pencil's eraser. *Timmy says that there all are fairies at his house, but Binky Abdul, Fairy Reassignment Workers, Billy Crystal Ball, Tinklebell, Stan, Wizzy and Fairy Judge not have appeared. *The title "Abra-Catastrophe!" is a pun of commonly used magic phrase "Abra-Cadabra". * Byline: Created by Elmer Apeman, This is a pun off of the show's creator's real name, Butch Hartman. * The boy who asks for a Chocolate Whiz Pie sounds similar to SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants. This may be because he was voiced by Tom Kenny. * When Cosmo (who just had new muscles) was about to punch Crocker, he yells "Wandaaa!". It was an allusion to the 2001 movie A Knight's Tale, starring Heath Ledger. There's a scene in the movie where the main character is about to strike his opponent, and yells "Williaaam!" (his name). *Crocker's outfit seems to be a cross between Marvel Comics characters Galactus (head and armor) and Annihilus (wings and staff). * The world ruled by primates is a take on Planets of the Apes. * Timmy's dream is a spoof of Star Wars, Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park. *Timmy's disguise, the white hood of his cloak hiding his face, is similar to Moon Knight, another Marvel character. * The song "Wish Comes True" was played by a character named Fairy Cowlick Jr. (Magic Connick Jr. in the Latin American version). He's an allusion to singer and pianist Harry Connick Jr. *'Timmy': One of America's most beloved comedic entertainers. Timmy is referring to Groucho Marx. *The scene where Timmy was eight years old, it was a parody of "I Love Lucy!". *'Crocker': "You're not Shemp! You're not even Curly Joe!". Crocker is referring to the late "Three Stooges" shorts. Shemp, and later Curly Joe were replacements for the then deceased Curly Howard as the third stooge in the late '40s and '50s. *The sailors crowding around Crocker's spinach van is a play on how "Popeye the Sailor Man" eats spinach and suddenly obtains superhuman strength. *Timmy using his jetpack to fly in this episode is somewhat similar to the flying mode of the 1992 video game Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) . *Mr. Crocker using the Magic Muffin to wish Dimmsdale would become Slavesdale and becoming ruler of Slavesdale is very similar to Jafar using the lamp to give Genie his wish to become the Sultan of Agrabah and taking over Agrabah from the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin. * When Sanjay throws the muffin at the food fight it's whole, but earlier we had seen the muffin guy take a bite. * This episode shows that Vicky had been babysitting Timmy for several years before he had his faires, yet in the first episode Timmy met both her and his godparents on the same day. * When Timmy was filmed, he looked at the video camera, then he looked to the spinach, and then back to directly at the camera. But when Mr. Turner puts the tape in, Timmy was rolling his eyes. * When 14 year old Vicky compiles Timmy's tapes to one, her lips suddenly turn pink for that scene just like her 16 years old self. After that, the lips revert to how it was before this scene. The pink lips also appear on the poster that Timmy called her from. * The DVD's closed captioning mistakenly says that Chester said "May I go to the Sand cave?" although the real line was "May I go to the Sanjay?" * When Timmy and Crocker are in space, Timmy poofs his mask to be an air helmet, but he loses his disguise that covers his face from Crocker, yet Crocker doesn't realize its Timmy. * The cage that the Apes trapped Timmy in didn't have a lock. * When Timmy lost Cosmo and Wanda, Jorgen didn't wipe his memory of them. * When this episode first aired, they played the end credits for "Odd Jobs / Movie Magic" and "Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off". *In the story when Mrs. Turner wraps Mr. Turner's legs with an apron, you can see it changes to a rope when he is pulled back. *It seems like Timmy or the muffin man didn't seem to mind one bit that the muffin has been contaminated by rolling on the ground unless the Magic Muffin can't get dirty due to its magical properties. *In the scene after Crocker turned the kids in ice and toilets, they transformed kids disappears. *When Timmy's legs were shown above the chair, there was no chain. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia